


How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Gestures, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: When she gets to her stop, an older man that Amanita thinks she’s seen at the library compliments the sunflowers.“Anniversary?” he asks casually as they walk.Amanita shakes her head. “Just because,” she replies with a smile.





	How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song by the same name by Marvin Gaye.

Amanita hums a song to herself under her breath as she leaves the flower shop, holding the door open for a man at least twenty feet down the sidewalk heading in her direction. He hurries, breaking into a quick jog, and she urges him to take it easy, even as she juggles an oversized bouquet of sunflowers in one arm and two large coffees in the other .

    “I’m in no rush,” she assures him with a smile as he approaches. He mirrors the expression back at her, polite, but he has a quizzical look on his face that Amanita clearly recognizes. He’s surely wondering why she’s being generous and not rushing around like everyone else in the city today, and she can’t blame him; it’s Monday morning, rush hour in San Francisco, and as everyone around them radiates stress and priority, she’s bubbly and glowing. 

She’s in a good mood today— how could she not be?— and she wants everyone else to feel it too, especially on a beautiful day like this. The sun is shining, so bright that her sunglasses barely ease her squinting, and her iPod has randomly played  _ three  _ of her favorite Lady Gaga songs, consecutively on shuffle. It’s a goddamn miracle.

She doesn’t even care that the subway is delayed twenty minutes. Usually she’s ready to file complaints to the BART— Bay Area Rapid Transit— all the while making fun of its acronym, but today she busies herself by unlocking her phone every few minutes. To the passengers around her she must seem impatient, but she’s really just looking at the picture of Nomi on her lock screen, relishing in the butterflies she gets every single time, without fail. 

When she gets to her stop, an older man that Amanita thinks she’s seen at the library compliments the sunflowers. 

    “Anniversary?” he asks casually as they walk. 

Amanita shakes her head. “Just because,” she replies with a smile. 

The man puts a hand on his heart. “That’s so sweet,” he says. “That’s how all love should be.”

Amanita blushes, nodding. “I agree.”

    “Well,” he says, putting a brief hand on her shoulder before they part in different directions. “I’m sure your husband will like them.”

    “They’re for my wife!” she calls, grinning as she makes the turn down her street, and she laughs as he gives her a thumbs up and a wave right before he’s out of view.

It’s been five years since she and Nomi were married, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop being giddy about it. She has a  _ wife,  _ a ring on her finger and a roof over her head and an extended family that spans all across the globe; she has everything she’s ever wanted, so there’s no excuse to not celebrate it.

That’s how she explained the double chocolate cake she surprised Nomi with last week, and the weekend trip they went on the month before. 

    “Life is short,” she’d said while packing their suitcases. “We’re happy and we shouldn’t take that for granted. We never know what’s going to happen, so we should make the most of everything that we have, any time we can.”

Nomi couldn’t find any reason to disagree with her, especially when Lito was filming a movie in Los Angeles and had more than enough space to share in his hotel. Dani and Hernando were fantastic tour guides, even if Amanita did end up taking over when they got lost. 

When she bustles through the door of their home, grinning ear to ear and laughing to herself as she almost drops the flowers in the process of fitting her key into the lock, Nomi isn’t surprised. She’s still just as excited as she was the first time Amanita came home with spontaneous presents. 

    “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re the best gift I could ever get?” Nomi says as she stands from her desk and comes over to greet her with a kiss. Her hands rest gentle on the small of her back, and one of Amanita’s hands frame her face while the other twists a strand of her hair. She looks at her with so much affection Nomi thinks her heart could burst.

    “I know, I know,” Amanita replies, and Nomi notices how her eyes dip down to her lips, then to the ring on her own finger. Her smile doesn’t fade. 

    “I just love you, and I think you deserve all of the presents,” she says as she brushes Nomi’s golden blond hair behind her ears. She smiles as she takes in the sight of her, happy, healthy, here with her, and leans in closer for another kiss. 

They move slow now that they know they can. They’re safe and free and allowed to waste time, although it’s never wasted when they’re together

Amanita may not be a sensate, but Nomi knows she can feel the same emotions rushing through her veins as they kiss, especially when her hand skims up her back, underneath her shirt, and she presses closer until they’re chest to chest. 

    “I made lunch reservations,” Nomi mumbles distractedly as Amanita tries hastily to pull her shirt away from her body. She’s not protesting, not really.

    “Ooh, where?” Amanita asks, even as she starts working on the clasps of her own bra through her shirt, before pulling both items of clothing off in a quick motion. Nomi stares at her in awe just as she had the first time they made love, and Amanita blushes, noticing.

    “Zuni Cafe,” she says once she remembers how to speak, and Amanita lets out an exaggerated groan. 

    “God, you’re the best,” she says, peppering kisses on her cheek, starting a trail down her jawline until she reaches her collarbone.

    “We’ll be quick,” she says with a grin before taking Nomi’s hands and urging them over to the bed.

  "We’ve never been quick,” Nomi laughs as she follows her. Amanita looks at her, gaze sugar sweet and happier every day, and it’s all she can do to let herself fall into her embrace, their body weight shifting atop last night’s rose petals they’d forgotten to clear away.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Nomi and Amanita. Come talk to me about them on my Tumblr, under the same username.


End file.
